


Voleur

by lokesurie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Burn, a tiny minuscule bit of violence, green is a tired gay, i guess ?, leaf is chaos, red is a cheeky boi who likes to mess with green, tagging is fun, tags to come as i update, why aren't pokémon real if they existed i would cuddle them all, wouldn't want to spoil my work :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesurie/pseuds/lokesurie
Summary: AU where Green just got engaged to a douche he doesn't like, when Red, a thief he's never met before, informs him the diamond in his engagement ring is fake.
Relationships: Leaf & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> dsqjkljf what is this idk  
> look i haven't written in a long long time so this sucks but it's pride month and i can't enough of these two  
> this was supposed to be a one-shot based on the prompt "the diamond in your engagement ring is fake" but it escalated into a multi-chaptered mess lol  
> i have the outline and some chapters written but idk let's see how it goes, hope you'll enjoy !

Green was not having a good day. Actually, his day had already been doomed the moment he had stepped into Lance's house in the morning. He had known what was expecting him. An engagement ring. From Lance. Whom he loathed.  
  
"Do not fret, my dear, for I will treat you with the utmost care, should you agree to be mine."  
  
Those had been Lance's words, uttered after he had ridiculously thrown his cape in the back and kneeled, brandishing the stupid ring with an even stupider shiny diamond. Green had said yes through gritted teeth and the fakest smile he could pull, already regretting every bit of his life.  
  
While he knew that helping his family, by forging an alliance with Lance, was a noble thing to do, he couldn't bring himself to be happy with his choice, not with Lance was acting like his chivalrous savior every time he spoke to him. Also, Lance was a dragon tamer. And Green didn't like dragons for one bit. Fairies were way cooler.  
  
Sighing repeatedly, Green was walking home, feeling relieved that he at least didn't have to spend the rest of the day with his _fiancé_. The streets of Viridian City were bustling with people and pokémon, which annoyed him even more. Then, as Green was inspecting his ring with spite, he suddenly found himself on the ground. A pale hand invaded his field of vision. Green reached for it with a frown, assuming it belonged to whomever was responsible for the back of his pants now being all dusty.  
  
"I'm really sorry." A quiet voice said.  
  
The man who spoke, a brunet with a stoic face, released Green's hand.  
  
"You don't look very sorry." Green muttered, glaring.  
  
The man seemed to be contemplating Green, which made him uncomfortable. What was his deal ? Why were his eyes so intense ? After a few seconds of awkward silence, the stranger abruptly extended his arm. Green took a step back, startled.  
  
"Dude, what's your deal ?"  
  
Then, the man smiled. Green cursed the gay in him for being immediately enthralled by the sight.  
  
"The diamond in your engagement ring is fake."  
  
What ? The man then proceeded to take Green's hand, place the ring in it - how did he get a hold of it in a first place ? - and started to walk away.  
  
"H-hey !" shouted Green. "Come back here !"  
  
But Green, dumbfounded, was only met with silence, the fast retreating figure of the stranger becoming a blur merging into the crowd. After a few more undesirable bumps - seriously, the first had already been enough to begin with, Green resolved himself to finally go home through numb steps, not really processing what just happened.  
  
Once in the comfort of his flat, he reached for his phone, simultaneously releasing Eevee from her Pokéball.  
  
"Leaf. I need help."  
  
"Well hello to you too, Greenie dear, I'm very fine, thanks for asking." Leaf's mocking voice was everything but soothing, which only made panic even more.  
  
"Now's not a good time !"  
  
"Fine, fine. What's up with you ? Weren't you with Lance today ?"  
  
Green hadn't even opened his mouth when Leaf squealed :  
  
"Oh ! You finally murdered him ! And you need help with the body !"  
  
"Leaf, what the-"  
  
"It's okay, don't worry ! I prepared for this. You just need to tell me where the body is, I'll bring bleach, and then..."  
  
"LEAF !" Green screamed, astounded.  
  
" _What_."  
  
"What is wrong with you ? Are you for real ?"  
  
Green chose to ignore the nervous laughter he heard in return, praying that his friend was only joking.  
  
"Heh. I was messing with ya, Greenie. So, how did it go ? What's the matter ?"  
  
Green proceeded to retell all the events that occurred to him, pacing agitatedly in his living-room. He told her about Lance's ridiculous mannerisms, his reluctant acceptance, and actually ranted a bit about how he hated everything about this arrangement. He then recounted what had happened with the stranger. Eevee occasionally gave him worried glances, to which he replied with pats.  
  
But as he finished talking, he was only met with silence.  
  
"Leaf ? Are you there ?"  
  
More silence. Green began to worry.  
  
"Leaf ?"  
  
"Yes, hang on. I'm just checking something."  
  
"Uh, okay... Do you want me to hang up ? I can call later if you're busy..."  
  
"What ? No, dumbass, I'm just looking up for a thing. Hey, Green, be a sweetheart and go fetch yourself a glass of water."  
  
"Is this really a good time ?"  
  
"Yes ! Do as I say."  
  
Puzzled, Green went to the kitchen, Eevee following him. He looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Vui !"  
  
"Yeah, same."  
  
He turned on the faucet and filled up three fourth of a glass.  
  
"Leaf ? You still there ?"  
  
"Yes. Are you done ?"  
  
"Uh, I guess ? Do you want me to drink it ?"  
  
"No. Take off your ring and put it in the glass."  
  
"Leaf ? Is everything alright with you ?" Green was seriously starting to doubt the well-being of his friend.  
  
"I told you to do as I say ! Trust me on this."  
  
Green remembered a time when a 10-year-old Leaf told him to try to jump on a Tauros in Gramps' ranch from his window. Wincing at the vivid memory of the cast he had inherited for months and the scolding he had received -both from Gramps and Daisy, Green wasn't really sure what prompted him to listen to Leaf once again, but did as he was told. The ring was floating.  
  
For a non sentient thing, it seemed quite peaceful, and Green found himself being weirdly jealous of it.  
  
"It's floating." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh my god !"  
  
"What ?" He winced at the volume of his friend's shriek.  
  
"The weird dude was right ! The diamond is fake !"  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
Leaf explained how she had been rummaging through several websites to find how to tell if a diamond was fake or not, and the water glass technique had been the easiest to test.  
  
"Like, if the ring had sunk, we could have tried other things, but that's already very telling !"  
  
Green was at a loss for words. What was that supposed to mean ? Was Lance a big fake, if he couldn't even afford a ring with a real diamond on it, when their "alliance" was specifically based on his money ? The guy already looked pretty shady with his cape and his knight bravado, but surely, this couldn't be enough proof of him being a liar ?  
  
"Leaf, oh my god, what do I do ?"  
  
"Duh, dump him, genius."  
  
"But what if it's all a big misunderstanding ? Can we really trust the internet and a strange dude that dropped out of nowhere ?"  
  
Green sat on his kitchen floor, desperate. Eevee snuggled into his lap, patting his cheek.  
  
"I mean, I hate to tell you this, but the guy was probably a pick-pocket or something. Him being a thief and all, I think you can trust his call."  
  
"Huh ? A thief ?"  
  
Was this day even real ?  
  
"Yeah, you know, someone who steals ?"  
  
"I know what a thief is ! But what if I'd been moled ?" Grunting, Green took his face with his hands. "Ugh, what a shitty day."  
  
"You should start walking with Machamp, that'd do you good. Also, maybe check if you have everything ? Like do you still have all your Pokémon, how are you pockets, etc." Leaf, for once, sounded genuinely concerned.  
  
All thoughts of Lance possibly being a fraud left Green as he felt his chest contract at the idea of one of his Pokémon being gone without him noticing. Especially with Team Rocket being known for its activity in Viridian City. He poked around his belt, and sighed with relief when he counted five pokéballs, the sixth one - Eevee's one, being in the entrance hall, next to Arcanine's ball who had chosen to stay home this time. He probed his pockets, then felt his wallet and a crumpled piece of paper. Everything was here.  
  
Wait.  
  
A piece of paper ?  
  
"Uh, Leaf, I think the thief left me something."  
  
"Oh my god, what is it ? Is it the start of some star-crossed romance ? I'm sure he's better than Lance." She actually sounded excited.  
  
Green ignored her comment, the heat in his cheeks when he remembered the thief's smile, and the pang of annoyance prompted by the mere mention of his fiancé. His fraud of a fiancé...  
  
"It's a piece of paper."  
  
"Open it !"  
  
Green did not appreciate how elated she sounded, but did as told anyway. And regretted immediately.  
  
"Green ?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh my god is it his number ?"  
  
"..."  
  
"IS IT ?"  
  
"Bye Leaf, I'm gonna go."  
  
Leaf was actually cackling, so Green hung up. Then swore.  
  
"Vui ?"  
  
Eevee, who was still in his lap, was looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing."  
  
_Call me, Green Oak :)_  
  
Followed with an actual number.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing."


	2. Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! thanks to everyone that read the first chapter, and special thanks for the kudos, that's always very much appreciated !!  
> before we start, reminder that black lives matter, please sign petitions and donate if you can, check out blacklivesmatters.carrd.co to find how you can help !  
> also : be gay, do crimes  
> oh, last thing, please bear in mind that english is not my first language, so if anything sounds weird and all, i apologize, please let me know :)

As he held the ring between two fingers and stared at its glistening diamond with a frown, Green still couldn't fathom that it was a fake. Thinking about what it implied made his head hurt, but it was still better than the rising panic the thought of the stranger induced in him. Repressing the awareness of the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket -and its haunting content specifically, Green grabbed Machamp's pokéball and released his muscular companion.

Upon its release, Machamp, flexing, gave Green a cheeky smile. But its grin disappeared when it took notice of the discouraged posture of its trainer. With a worried and questioning growl, the Pokémon engulfed Green in a hug with its lower arms, and patted his head with its remaining hands.

"I'm fine, buddy." Green chuckled. "I just need your help. Hey, let's move to the living-room, this kitchen is a bit small for a big lad like you."

Eevee, following the exchange with interest, called her bigger friend, and proceeded to climb on its shoulders, Machamp picking her up with ease. Green felt some warmness at the sight, secretly moved by his Pokémon's antics still being a constant in the mess his life had just become.

Once in the living-room, Green gave his ring to Machamp, who took it and, seemingly confused about what he was supposed to do with it, tried to put it on - without success, Green's fingers being considerably thinner than Machamp's ones.

"Pal, I don't want you to put it on." Green laughed.

Machamp gave a pout in response, to which Green laughed even more.

"I'll buy you a ring, if that's what you want." Green's look was amused, but remembering what prompted his giving the ring to the Pokémon, he sobered. "Right. You need to take a hold of the diamond in the ring, and try to press it hard enough so it breaks."

Puzzled, Machamp looked at the diamond, then at its trainer, then back at the stone. Feeling its hesitance, Green said :

"Don't worry about it. You'll even get to pick tonight's movie for this."

Machamp's face lit up, and Green thought it was probably thinking which movie would annoy Alakazam the most. The two had been banned from having any say in movie nights, as Machamp always picked action movies that exasperated Alakazam to death, and Alakazam always picked thrillers that stressed Machamp out. The real entertainment of these nights had been their incessant bickering, and not the movies, which were actually forgotten. But once, Alakazam, frustrated, levitated Machamp out of the window, and while Machamp had been fine in the end, Green had felt that their feud was going too far, so he had put an end to it.

Excited, Machamp lost no time and started applying pressure on the diamond with its fingers. It shattered in mere seconds. Admiring its success, Machamp beamed, while Green groaned.

"It's definitely a fake... It wouldn't have broken so fast otherwise..."

With a sigh, Green threw himself on the sofa. He couldn't believe it. Leaf had been right. How he loathed his life right now. Stupid Lance, stupid ring, stupid diamond, stupid thief.

The feel of a small paw on his back interrupted his inner turmoil. Green turned and opened an eye, taking notice of Eevee, standing on two of Machamp's huge hands. They were both displaying the same concerned expression, so Green forced a smile.

"Hey, guys. Let's go see Daisy, yeah ? I bet she'll be thrilled to see us."

* * *

Thrilled might not have been the appropriate term to describe Daisy's reaction when she opened the door of their house in Pallet Town.

"Hey sis." Green innocently grinned upon seeing her.

"What happened?"

Yeah, definitely not thrilled.

"Oh come on, Daise, aren't you happy to see me ?"

Daisy sighed, and gestured for him to come in. Green threw a glance at the abandoned house next-door, and rushed inside, ignoring the nagging feel of unsettlement. Once she closed the door, his sister immediately took him in his arms.

"Did Lance end up not proposing ? Don't beat yourself over it if he didn't, it's not your fault." She softly said.

"Why do you assume something's wrong in the first place ?" Green replied with a nervous laugh.

Daisy untangled herself from him.

"You were here yesterday. And you only visit once a week."

Unable to maintain eye-contact, Green looked down, suddenly developing an intense interest for the carpet.

"Come on. Let's get you something to drink."

Daisy disappeared into the hall, probably heading for the kitchen. Green took off his shoes and followed her, cringing a bit at the big portrait of his grandfather he saw on the way. When he finally joined his sister, the kettle was already whistling. She handed him a plate full of biscuits that came in various shapes and sizes.

"Let your Pokémon out, give it to them."

Green opened the second door of the kitchen, the one that led to the yard, placed the plate on a little wooden table standing against the outside wall, and released his team.

"Hey guys !" He replied to the chorus of their happy cries. "Daisy said this was for you."

He pointed at the plate, waved his companions goodbye, and went back inside, leaving the door open. Daisy was now pouring the hot water into mugs. Green sat at the dining table, and not even a minute later, Daisy took the seat next to him, handing him his drink. He thanked her with a little smile, to which she replied by ruffling his hair.

"So, what happened with Lance ?" She then asked. Did he call the thing off?"

"Huh? No, why do you keep asking that ?"

"It's because I couldn't help but notice that you don't have a ring."

Daisy looked very serious, and Green winced. Defeated, he rummaged through his pockets, jumped a little at the contact of the almost forgotten piece of paper, and reached for a little tinsel bag. Daisy, frowning in concentration, seemed to be analyzing his every single move. He emptied its contents, first revealing the golden ring, followed by the diamond that now looked like blue dust.

"Green ! Did you break it ?" Daisy sounded scandalized.

"I didn't !" Green immediately replied. "I mean technically..."

"I can't believe you ! Did you do it on purpose ?"

"No!" Green was starting to feel desperate. "I mean yes, but it's not..."

"What the hell ! But why would-"

"Daisy !" Green screamed. Daisy glared but stopped talking. "Look, you need to listen to me."

Daisy crossed her arms. Green took a deep breath. Out of the window, he could see Exeggutor and Alakazam playing with a ball with the sheer power of their minds. Gyarados seemed quite intrigued by the exchange, even more so with his eternally-open mouth.

"I want you to carefully look at what you see, and think about the implications."

Daisy's frown deepened. Her glare intensified. Green gulped at the sight and really hoped her anger was directed at the fraud he got engaged to.

"Alright. I got it."

"Did you? Wow, that's a relief, so we're on the same page, right ? Like, I hadn't been exaggerating when I told you multiple times that he was a big fake and all."

"No, Green ! The only thing I can think when I look at this mess is that you're a moron !"

Well, that hurt.

"You don't get it !" Green was starting to feel very frustrated. If only Gramps joined the party. This would definitely make this day the worst of his life.

"Then please, for the love of Arceus, enlighten me !"

"Ugh ! A real diamond doesn't break, genius ! It's a fake ! Everything's fake ! Rich Lance ? The fakest fake !"

Daisy paused, looking lost for a bit. Green exhaled and tried to drink a bit of his tea. He cursed when he burnt his tongue. This was definitely the worst day of his life.

"I don't understand..." Daisy said after a little moment.

"Yeah. Me neither. That's why I came here."

Daisy took his hand, an apology in her eyes. Green put his other hand over hers and squeezed it.

"He's a scam, Daisy." Green continued. "I won't marry him."

"I beg your pardon ?"

Oh no. It was as if Green had spoken his misery into existence.

"Well ?" Gramps asked, looking every bit of the disapproving nightmare he was.

"H-hi Gramps ! Fancy meeting you here, I wasn't expecting to see you at this hour, eh." Green could feel himself sweating. He grimaced in disgust.

Gramps frowned. Oh no. The Oak disappointed eyebrows. He was so screwed. Reminding himself that he wasn't at fault, Green inhaled, praying this wouldn't turn into an even bigger mess.

* * *

"You're being immature, Green, and I'm very disappointed !" Gramps said, appearing to lose his patience.

So much for a calm conversation.

Green was done. He hissed at his grandfather, stormed into the garden, recalled his Pokémon except for Pidgeot, whom he mounted, and took off, ignoring the protests of his family. But he had barely been in the air when a familiar voice startled him.

"Hey, nice socks."

Oh no. He had left without his shoes.

Green gestured for Pidgeot to pause, then turned his head towards where the sound had come from. Oh no. He yelped at the sight of the thief from earlier. The guy was leisurely sitting on the roof of the abounded house that had scared Green ever since he had arrived in Pallet Town when he was eight, still recognizable in the dusk. He was wearing a red hat, and Green found it ridiculous. A Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, and was looking at Green with curious eyes. The stranger was smiling again.

"Remember me ?"

Green was actually terrified. Who was this guy, why was he here again, was he seriously following him ?

"What do you want from me ?" Green tried to maintain a composed stance, and felt proud when his voice didn't waver.

The stranger stopped smiling when Green replied. He pinned him down with a cryptic stare for an uncomfortable amount of time. Green was about to flee when he opened his mouth again.

"I want to help you."

The guy seemed serious. Staggered, Green opened his mouth, only to close it again. Then, feeling all the pent-up frustration in him that had been threatening to explode all day, he started shaking.

"Well, you're doing a marvelous job at it, dickhead !"

Was that concern in the stranger's eyes ? Green felt like he was losing his mind. He went on.

"You ruined my life and you're a fucking creep ! Back off !"

It seemed that the dude was immune to Green's words, because he just kept looking at him with the same expression, staying perfectly still.

"Seriously ! I'll call the police!"

That seemed to wake the stranger, who then gave Green a mocking glare.

"Well, be my guest, then, Green Oak."

The smile was back. Green, even through his fear, couldn't help himself from contemplating it. Traitorous gay body.

"I'll even give you a heads up. Tell them it was Red."

And the next moment, Red was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i have decided that machamp is a *soft* himbo deal with it  
> green dramatically throwing himself on a sofa is heavily inspired by my favorite chaotic bisexual, dorian gray  
> next chapter will focus on my favorite mountain man  
> i'm ginkght on tumblr if you want to chat !


	3. Grunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks to those of you that keep reading this, and an ever warmer thank you to those of you that left kudos and bookmarks <3  
> just a little heads up about my updating schedule : it's inexistant :)  
> i thrive on chaos and so any schedule must be destroyed (but for real, my life-changing exams start in 24 days and i should be studying so i might post less...)  
> anyway, off w/ the show, enjoy, and remember that black lives matter (also watch she-ra for clear skin)

It was almost noon, and the smell of the various Kantonian dishes sold all around the market made Red's stomach growl. 

"Pika !" 

And Pikachu's as well. She was sitting on Red's head, so Red whistled to make her come down. Once she was perched atop his shoulder, Red started whispering. 

"You know what to do." 

Pikachu nodded, smiled, and went off. Red watched her squirm her way into the different stands, and restrained a chuckle at the sight of this cute tiny mouse adorned with such predatory eyes. She had had the same look all those years ago, when they first met. 

Red had been roaming Viridian Forest, when he'd almost been zapped into oblivion because he had stepped on her tail. Back then, Red had been prone to commit a fair amount of blunders, and hadn't learnt yet how to pay attention to his surroundings. Pikachu's stare had seemed to promise death, and Red had stared right back, a little scared, but with nothing left to lose. He had muttered an apology, and Pikachu had bared her teeth in response, making it seem like a second wave of thunder was on its way. Red had braced himself for the attack, and closed his eyes, but the sound of erratic breathing coming from the Pokémon had forced his eyelids open. And, upon closer inspection, he had noticed that her leg was wavering. 

"You're hurt, aren't you ?" He had quietly said.   
  
Red hadn't known of any Pokémon that could reproduce human speech, but the enormous 'duh' Pikachu seemed to communicate had seemed close enough. He had thus proceeded to hand her a few berries he had plucked on his way, and she had reluctantly accepted them, but her apparent warming to him once her snack eaten had felt like a little victory. Red had then taken her to a Pokémon Center, and the appeal of care and food obtained effortlessly had made her stay by his side. Red had been secretly thrilled, because he had always loved Pokémon and secretly longed for the company of one - even more so from the moment he had been left on his own.   
  
Red couldn't afford to take care of more Pokémon, no matter how he wished he could. But he was still extremely grateful for Pikachu, who had grown to be his best and only friend, and his partner in crime. Walking with such a cute Pokémon always fooled people, who believed Red was a nice innocent lad -if only a bit reclusive. They weren't wary when Pikachu would come to them as a distraction from a wraith-like Red who would steal from their pockets right under their unobservant eyes. Neither were they expecting a zap from Pikachu that would cause Red to approach them in faux-concern, openly asking them about their well-being right when they felt too numb to notice the thief's prying hands. They also certainly didn't notice when, with Red watching from afar, Pikachu would take possession of some of their belongings, exactly as she was doing right now.   
  
She came back a few moments later, finding Red in a withdrawn spot, a little purse in her paws that made her look as if she had been on an errand for someone. With a fond look, Red placed his hand between her ears, then took it back to open the bag and inspect her findings. A pretty sum of cash, some berries, a necklace, earrings - and a ring.   
  
"Nice job." He said, giving her some berries.   
  
Red took the ring and inspected it. It was devoid of any kind of stone, but upon rough examination, he could tell it was real gold. Remembering Green Oak's fake engagement ring, Red sighed. Things definitely hadn't gone as planned. Red had clearly felt that Green was creeped out, and it really hadn't been his attention. They were supposed to get along. Red's plan would never work if they didn't. He admitted that leaving a cryptic note in the other's pocket, without him even noticing, might not have been the best ideas to make friends. But Red had genuinely thought Green would have enjoyed the potential distraction from his problems Red could have represented, even if it had really been poor thinking.   
  
Red had seen Green for the first time a few weeks ago. It had been a sunny day, and a sort of crowd seemed to have gathered in one of Viridian City usually quiet street. A perfect opportunity for Red fool some unaware innocents. He had taken a few silent steps, but noticing him had made him stop. Green had been standing in the middle, leaning against an Arcanine, talking animatedly to all the people around him. The sun had made the orange in both his hair and his Pokémon striking, making up quite a bright picture.

Yet that's not what Red had mostly noticed. No, he had focused on the six Pokéballs adorning Green's belt. Red had never seen anyone with so much Pokémon, and he had felt a sort of longing in his chest at the sight. With the way he lived, Red didn't really keep himself updated on Kanto's latest gossips, and was therefore even less aware of its mondain life. But seeing all those people surrounding Green, whose name he had learnt by listening to the excited whispers of the two children standing right in front of him, he could only assume that he was some kind of celebrity.  
  
Red had cowered from the crowd to reach the nearest Pokémon Center. He hadn't been in one for quite some time -his latest experience having left quite a bitter taste in his mouth, but they granted free access to the web, and he had had some research to do. That was how he had learnt that Green was the grandson of the now famous Professor Oak, whom Red vaguely remembered as an elusive neighbor from what seemed to be a past life.

The Oak family was apparently well-known all throughout Kanto, and even the rest of the world ; from Samuel Oak's researches that held coverage all around the globe, Daisy Oak, coordinator extraordinaire, who was promised to a somehow important guy named Bill that lived somewhere in Johto, to the tragic murder of her infamous parents in Kalos. And Green. Green, who was a prodigy that had gifts with Pokémon, chosen as the protector of Viridian City where he was adored, and who had apparently begun a courtship with one of the richest man of the region, Lance. Red knew he hadn't kept up with society's trends, but the concept of courtship still seemed awfully outdated to him.   
  
After that, Red had chosen to remain in Viridian City for some time, in order to keep an eye out for Green. He was often sighted in the streets with one of his Pokémon, and Red was quite admirative of the bond they all seemed to share. Sometimes, Green took some empty roads, usually closed to the public because of some supposed constructions. But signs never stopped Red, and so he took the habit of silently following Green whenever he took one of these peculiar paths.

There, Green was often on the phone with some girl, and that's how he had learnt that Green wasn't particularly happy to be courted by Lance, and that he often wished his life had gone differently. The cogs in Red's brain had turned, and he had seen there a perfect opportunity. If Green joined him, he could be the perfect cover for his actual schemes, the ones that actually went far beyond than some petty theft. Green could get the escape from the life he loathed so much, and become Red's ally in exchange. And his social image could thwart any potential mishaps.  
  
Red had written a little note that he had planned to leave to Green, so they could get in contact. He had been planning on dropping it in his mailbox in the days to come, but all had been thrown out of the window the moment he had seen Green walking with the ring on his hand, looking quite displeased. Red had felt some panic upon the sight, but a glance at the color's diamond made Red think extremely quick (he understood that he could drop any fantasy about robbing Lance in the future) and act extremely fast. But then, it had backfired quite spectacularly.   
  
But Red wasn't giving up. Not with what was at stake. Red pocketed the stolen ring in his jeans, and put the rest of Pikachu's findings back in the purse. The Pokémon was finishing her berries, which made him remember about the hunger in his stomach. As Pikachu had found a pretty amount of money, Red didn't bother and took some of it to actually buy himself something to eat. Once she was done, Pikachu climbed back on Red's head, and the two went off. 

* * *

Red was nibbling on an onigiri, nearing the entrance of Viridian Forest, when he saw a Rocket grunt pestering a kid that looked no older than 10 - the age when _it_ happened. Suddenly seeing red, he swallowed the entirety of his food in one painful go, and took some decided steps towards the two people. Once close enough to perfectly hear them, hiding behind some trees, Red whistled softly to Pikachu, who immediately understood his request.   
  
'Make him hurt.'   
  
Pikachu viciously shocked the grunt, who howled in pain. The kid, terrified, yelped and ran off into the forest. The grunt was now pathetically rolling on the dirty ground, whimpering. Red hovered over him, and nudged him with his boot.   
  
"Ouch..."   
  
Red rolled his eyes. With a groan, the grunt sat up. His eyes bulged comically when he took notice of Red.   
  
"You !"  
  
Red knelt down, and gave him a little wave, wiggling his fingers in a quick fashion.   
  
"You're the little shit that keeps messing with our plans !"  
  
Red stared at the man, remaining silent.  
  
"S-say something!"   
  
Red didn't say anything.   
  
"You're... You're so creepy ! I don't get why Giovanni wants you to join this bad..."   
  
Red's stare turned into a mean glare. The man jumped in fear.   
  
"Arceus you're as scary as him what the fuck I'm out of here." The grunt had said in a breath, before leaping off.   
  
Good riddance. Red hated Team Rocket. He really couldn't wait to destroy them all. Especially Giovanni.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah red and pikachu kind of have the same dynamic as aladdin and abu *nervously laughs* (also kudos to you if you picked on the use of the word "wraith" and immediately thought of six of crows)  
> also red definitely didn't keep the ring to give it to green at some point hahahahaahahahahahahahaha  
> come find me on tumblr ! i'm ginkght (and missingnor)  
> feel free to give me your thoughts, impressions, theories, advice, etc. :)


	4. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, genuine thanks to everyone reading this, my heart bursts with happiness every time i see that someone left kudos, left a comment or subscribed (also we're almost at 200 hits ??? I'm imagining my self reading out loud what I write to 200 people and ugh panic)  
> sometimes I come back and edit things and get so embarrassed because I keep spotting new mistakes... I really should stop writing at 2AM and proof read or something (please let me know if something doesn't make sense or if there's a typo......)  
> I don't think anyone cares but with my exams coming up I won't be able to keep updating every two days like I've done so far, so I think I'm gonna try to go for longer chapters and weekly updates instead !  
> please watch firebringer on youtube it's wlw perfection  
> blacklivesmatters.carrd.co

"Hey Eevee, look what Exeggutor helped me made for you."  
  
Eevee was lounging on a big chair, somehow taking up all the place despite her tiny size. At the mention of her name, she leisurely opened an eye, then chirped in excitement when she saw that Green was holding a flower crown. She jumped down and trotted to them.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Green said, grinning.  
  
Green softly put the crown on her head, and Eevee twirled in joy. Exeggutor was bouncing on its feet, beaming.  
  
They were on the rooftop of Green's building complex. There wasn't anyone else, as usual. Green didn't really understand why his neighbors didn't come here more often, but he certainly wouldn't complain. Plants were spread out all around the place, and Green loved to take care of them with Exeggutor while the rest of the team took their tan when then sun allowed it. This time, it had only been Eevee that came - the others were downstairs, listening to Alakazam telling a story.  
  
Green also came here at night to think. As cliché at it sounded, the stars brought him a sort of peace, and being alone in a setting where he wasn't likely to be disturbed was a welcome break from the inconveniences he could experience throughout the day.

Needless to say that Green had been really grateful to have this place these last few days.  
  
"Oh my god would you look at this cutie ?"   
  
Green jumped in surprise. Clutching at his chest, he turned around and saw Leaf, standing next to the entrance in all her glory. She was wearing a quite large sun hat and it looked like she had bought herself new sunglasses - this time pink and heart-shaped. Her hands were on her cheeks. Green's frightened glance turned into a surprised but happy look.

Eevee ran up to her, jumping into her arms, and Leaf caught her with ease, singing her some praises that came in profusion. Green certainly wasn't judging her -he would absolutely have done the same. When she let Eevee down, Green went to meet and took her tightly in his arms.   
  
"What are you doing here ?" He said, still hugging her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm very happy. But weren't you in Unova or something ?"   
  
Leaf squeezed him, then detangled herself from him. She smiled playfully.   
  
"Yeah, but I cut my trip short. I felt like you needed my support."  
  
Green absolutely did, and he suddenly felt very emotional, because for all their bickering, Leaf was a very caring person, and Green couldn't bring himself to believe he had the chance to be her friend.   
  
"You really didn't have to."   
  
"Yeah well, suck it up, loser, I'm staying here for the week. Also, can we get downstairs ? My things are in front of your door and I heard there was a thief after you..."   
  
Right. The thief. Red. Green hadn't even told her yet that they had met a second time. Well, better now than never, he reckoned.  
  
"Yeah, about that..."  
  
It was as if Leaf's face had been replaced by a huge flashing question mark.  
  
"What ?"   
  
"Let's talk about it downstairs, yeah ?"  
  


* * *

"And then, he was like, yeah call the police if you want, I'll even help if you want, you can tell them I'm Red."   
  
Gesturing quite wildly, Green was aware that his impression of Red was a bit ridiculous, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that when he felt so angry. For once, Leaf was left completely speechless. She had even paled, which made for quite a strange sight, seeing as she had come back all tanned from her trip.   
  
"Did you say Red ?"   
  
Why was that what Leaf focused on ? Green eyed her, puzzled.   
  
"Uh, yeah, but it's not like it's really that important, is it ?"   
  
"I think it is..."   
  
Leaf stood up, and Green watched her walk to the window - the one that faced the path leading to Pallet Town.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Green, I think I know him."   
  
"What the fuck, Leaf ?"  
  
It was true that Leaf had all sort of contacts. But as far as he was concerned, she didn't deal with criminals. Should he start worrying ?

Leaf sighed, looking quite sad. She stopped looking outside and threw an uncertain glance at Green.   
  
"It's very likely..." She took a deep breath. "Okay, we're gonna do the thing where I talk for a bit, and you listen without interrupting. Think you can do that ?"   
  
Green rolled his eyes but nodded.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"You're welcome." He said with a cheeky smile.   
  
Leaf hadn't even reacted to his little play of insolence. Maybe this was a bigger deal for her than he thought.   
  
"I'm convinced it's him because he's named after a color, and that's a Pallet Town thing..."   
  
Green wasn't really seeing where this was going, but kept silent.   
  
"You don't know what I'm talking about because you didn't live in Pallet yet. I had this friend, Red, who lived in the house right next to your family's, the one's that's abandoned."  
  
Oh. And Red had been sitting on the roof of this very house. Kind of too big for a coincidence.   
  
"We always played together, he was really nice and the biggest nerd about Pokémon. Like, you probably would have been best friends if you had met."   
  
Except that Green met the guy and was definitely creeped out, so no thanks. He was literally barricading himself every night because of him and had Arcanine sleep in his bed for extra safety.

Also, Leaf's taste in things were sometimes dubious. For example, Green was pretty sure that Leaf could call Giratina the sweetest creature to have ever walked the Earth (he had seen the posters in her room, she couldn't fool him), when the guy was literally God's greatest enemy.  
  
Green crinkled his nose in faux-disgust to let Leaf know that he strongly disagreed.   
  
"But one day, I think it was around one year before you arrived, he left with his mother. And it was all so sudden... I remember that the day before, we were playing video games in his room, and we even had plans for the next week and all. But the next day, I saw him leave."   
  
Leaf seemed sad, and it was a really weird look on her. Green felt annoyed on her behalf. This Red dude seemed to be a synonym for troubles.   
  
"This was so sad. I wasn't even supposed to see, I think. I was in the garden, and that's how I saw them leave. Red didn't really look like he wanted to go, it was her mom that was walking very fast, like, she was actually dragging him. They didn't even have any stuff with them, it was just his mom's purse."   
  
Leaf paused, inspecting her nails.   
  
"It's a bit blurry, but I remember running up to them to ask them what they were doing. But like, it was so weird, his mom, who was usually the nicest person ever, didn't even look at me. And Red had the saddest look ever. I think he told me that he was sorry and that he was leaving, but it all happened so fast, so I'm not even sure."   
  
She sighed loudly.   
  
"They never came back. It was ridiculous, everyone was so confused. They had left all their stuff in their house, and I think it still belongs to them since no one bought it."  
  
She walked back and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Green put an arm around her in comfort.   
  
"It's weird because, to me, that was so long ago, and Red never wrote or anything, so I didn't know if he was okay or not, and I just eventually moved on, you know ? But he really was such a nice person. And it's so sad to see that he turned out like this, I guess... Really makes me wonder what actually happened..."   
  
Green rubbed her arm. A few minutes passed.  
  
"Are you done?" He asked softly.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Leaf sat up, and gave him what seemed like a bittersweet smile.   
  
"Look, as much as the dude's a pain in the ass, maybe we should try to forget about him for now ? Like, let's try to focus on, say, Lance."   
  
Green definitely wasn't thrilled to think about Lance, but at least Leaf was genuinely smiling again, so it felt like this was a loss for a win.   
  
"Right." She chuckled. "What lie have you been feeding him today ?"   
  
Green groaned in annoyance, then proceeded to tell her about his morning.   
  
Lance had actually tried to visit Green. He had knocked on the door and all, and Green had pretended that he was down with flu. His throat was actually still store from all the fake coughing he had done. Lance, being the dense idiot that he was, had actually believed him, and had left, promising he would leave all the medicine Green needed in his mailbox later in the day. Green felt very frustrated, because Lance was a confusing thoughtful idiot, and he didn't know what to do.  
  
Up until discovering that Lance was an actual fraud, Green's dislike of his fiancé had only been fueled by the situation, rather than Lance himself.  
  
Sure, Lance could be a bit dense sometimes, and straight up annoying with his chivalrous behavior, but he had always seemed to have good attentions, and to genuinely care for his dragons. Green just didn't want to get married to him, and he felt trapped. Green had always been a free spirit, and to force him to settle down when he was just entering his twenties felt plain right sadistic.

Green knew that Lance wasn't mean, and that he could still be granted some freedom, even if married, but Green couldn't bring himself to find anything positive about the situation, not even the fact that it would keep his family afloat.   
  
Green was born in Kalos, and had lived here until a few months after his eighth birthday, right until his parents had been murdered. Green had been too young to understand then, but Daisy had ended up explaining it to him. His parents had owned one of Kalos' biggest companies, and had struck some deal with the wrong people, which had resulted in their murder, and the loss of all their money.

His grandfather, being a renowned scientist, had had his fair share of money. The problem was that the man had invested most of it in his son's business, and he was now deeply indebted. The costs both carrying his researches and raising Daisy and Green induced were impossible to sustain.  
  
Oak had lived in Kanto for most of his life, so he had been well aware of who could have helped him back then. He had reached out to an old flame, Agatha Indigo, who had remained a dear friend, no matter how they pretended to dislike each other in the public scene. But Agatha hadn't been able to help the Oaks like Oak wanted, since she couldn't give out such a sum without her own family blaming her. Thus, they came up with the idea of forging an Oak-Indigo alliance.

That was how Green, barely a decade old, had found himself promised to Agatha's grandson, Lance, and Daisy, only a bit older than Green, to Bill, who came from Agatha's husband further side. In the meantime, Agatha had helped the Oak family with monthly small allowances that helped them to live.   
  
The money the Oak family had managed to make after that, coming from Oak's researches, Daisy's coordinator wins, and Green's work for Viridian City, hadn't been enough to pay off their debts. And even if it had, it wouldn't have been fair to call off the alliance, not when Agatha had helped so much.  
  
But Agatha was now retired, and the actual heir to her family's fortune was Lance, who had obviously made some very wrong calls if there wasn't even enough left for him to buy Green a real engagement ring.  
  
During their argument, Gramps had pointed out that Lance could have been framed, that he perhaps didn't know that the ring he had bought was a fake, and that it was an insult to Agatha, who had helped them so much, to perpetually discredit her grandson. Deep inside, Green knew that these were all very fair points.  
  
But Lance being a fraud had represented a possible escape from a fate he resented, and Green desperately wanted to cling to this hope, no matter how twisted it was. 

* * *

A few days later, Green and Leaf were sunbathing on the rooftop, brainstorming ideas that could help them expose Lance. Leaf was suggesting torture, and Green was growing ever more desperate, especially because they still weren't going anywhere.   
  
Occasionally, wild Pokémon found themselves here, like Pidgey and Rattata. This was actually how Pidgeot joined Green : he had been a very persistent Pidgey that followed Green back to his apartment, and Green hadn't had the heart to chase him off.  
  
Yet, Pikachu were not a common sight. So Green was very puzzled when he saw one arrive on the rooftop, panting a bit after its obvious climb of the building. He was also wary, because he clearly remembered the Pikachu that had been with Red.   
  
Green nudged Leaf in the shoulder, interrupting her rant about some torture involving dripping water. Before she could say anything, Green pointed at the yellow rodent.   
  
"Oh my god!" She squealed. "It's so cute!"   
  
The Pikachu beamed at Leaf, who beamed in return. Green frowned. And then noticed that there was a piece of paper in its paw.   
  
"Leaf. Look at its left paw."   
  
"It's a delivery Pokémon ! This is way too cute !'"  
  
Green groaned.   
  
"No, Leaf, I think it's a message from Red."   
  
Leaf's eyes sparkled. She went to the Pikachu.   
  
"Leaf ! Be careful, you could get hurt !"   
  
Green put his hand on Exeggutor's Pokéball, well aware that he resisted Electric type attacks. But Leaf was already expertly petting the mouse. Green sighed at her offhandedness.  
  
You really couldn't get between Leaf and Pokémon.  
  
The Pikachu handed Leaf the note, and left. Leaf waved it goodbye, and Green took it as an opportunity to snatch the piece of paper from her before she could read it. 

"Hey!" She yelled in protest.   
  
But Green was taller than her, and he had grown immune to her kicks and tickles, so she was helpless against him.   
  
In a last attempt, Leaf jumped on Green's back, which almost made him lost balance. Green hissed at her. She cackled.   
  
"Did you just hiss at me ?"   
  
"Go to hell, Leaf."   
  
Eventually, they settled themselves on a long chair to read the thing together.   
  
_Green,  
  
I'm sorry if I scared you, or made you feel like you were threatened. This was not my attention. But I really believe that we should work together, trust me when I say this is what's best for the both of us. I can't fit everything in this so please call me on this number, I'll tell you everything.   
  
PS : I heard that you were trying to dig up dirt on your fiancé. I can help.   
  
Red   
  
_A number, probably the same one as the last time, had been hastily scribbled.   
  
When he was done, Green looked at Leaf, who, to his greatest despair, looked quite excited.   
  
"Let's call him." She said.   
  
Green felt a bit scared. What if calling Red allowed him to trace Green's location every time he used his phone ? He was a thief, who said he couldn't hack as well ? And, wouldn't the whole call be jeopardized by Leaf and Red reuniting for the first time in almost fifteen years ?   
  
Green shared his concerns with Leaf.   
  
"Okay, he's obviously not a hacker. But you have a point."   
  
Green was actually surprised that she agreed.   
  
"I'm gonna take his number, and call him later. This is between you and him." She continued.   
  
Green thought for a few seconds. He was definitely scared, but Red could maybe genuinely help with Lance. And Leaf could probably gather up some information on Red. What had he left to lose ?   
  
"You know what ?" He said. "Sure, let's do this. "   
  
She got up, and kissed his cheek.   
  
"I'm gonna go downstairs. Don't insult him, Greenie."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once her retreating figure was out of sight, Green took a deep breath, and dialed the number. A few seconds later, a voice answered.   
  
"Green ?"  
  
Green exhaled.   
  
"Yeah. This is Red, right ?"   
  
A chuckle.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks for calling. You won't regret it."   
  
Green prayed very hard that he wouldn't have to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is very important for me to let you know that red wears combat boots. please imagine red with combat boots. thank you.  
> pallet town residents being named after colors comes from clefairytea's peaks and valleys (but when you think about it it's actually canon). even though green isn't born in pallet, his parents respected the tradition (they're also from pallet town)  
> leaf would literally pet giratina (to impress girls obviously), remember let's go ? she wants killer machine mewtwo just for the pink aesthetic. In conclusion she's my chaotic sapphic and I'm in love with her ok  
> anyway feedback is always deeply appreciated ! I'm ginkght and missingnor on tumblr if you want to chat !


End file.
